Co-chan and Lu
by Hazen Yano
Summary: A CoLu one-shot Lucy is a High school student and lives in the dorms due to her father's continuous moving. She becomes close friends with "Co-chan". Will this friendship become romance? Please R&R&F&F


Hello! Another Colu one-shot! Hope you like~ R&R&F&F please~

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does~

* * *

><p>Co-chan and Lu<p>

(Co-chan to Lu)

Lucy's POV

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a Junior at Fiore High. My dad works a lot and moves place to place, so I stay at the dormitory. Today isn't my first day here, but It's one of the many days where I can't stop laughing and being cheerful. Its a day I get to spend with Co-chan.

Now, Co-chan and I are really good friends, ever since the first day of school I've felt happy to have Co-chan to be the first one to talk to me. How should I say this, Co-chan and I have been like best friends. Even though I'm really good friends with Natsu, Erza and Gray, I'm always happy to have a friend that doesn't destroy the place and start fighting out of no where.

However, Natsu and the others don't approve of me being friends with him. See, he's the top delinquent. He has a bunch of followers but, he doesn't really care for them for a while. It seems like he only cares about a small handful. I've met them all, their really nice and all. Even though everyone is scared of them, I'm not scared or anything, since well, I know that they won't do anything wrong. But I won't tell anyone about this side of them. I know it may be selfish, but its also to keep up with their reputation. Pretty fair honestly.

Even though a lot of people are afraid, I always try to calm them down, just so they don't have to worry about it. Aside from all that~ I want to hang out with Co-chan He's been really busy up until recently. Or so he's told me. I hope it works out great~. It was right after class where everyone was heading home, or towards their club activities.

For me, I was walking towards the gate, where Co-chan said he'd be there. Once I reached the gates, I saw that he was there, some people just walked by scarred, but I didn't really mind.

"Hello Co-chan!" I say cheerfully. "Its been a while since we've had a chance to talk properly."

He gave me a small smile, I blushed slightly, he doesn't usually smile that often, its completely rare. "Hey Lucy. Should we head out now?" He asked. He had his usual uniform and his bag over his shoulder. His tie was messy and one of his eyes were closed. He received that injury years ago, but still can see properly.

"Sure!" I said. Now Co-chan and I aren't childhood friends, but we look like we are from the outside. Everyone thinks that I've known him for years now, since I've been able to talk to him calmly, but that's not really true. Even if I'm able to talk to him calmly I barely know him. When you talk to him alone, he can talk for a while about nonsense after moments of being alone with him.

We began to walk back to the dormitories for the students. Co-chan would always walk with me to the girls dorms, even thought the boy's dorm was the opposite direction. Usually when we go to my dorm, we go to a small convenience store not so far from the dorm. Co-chan's family owned the close by stores, plus other larger department stores. They would always be happy to have me pop up.

This time was a little weird. When we stopped in I saw Kinana at the register. She's a really good friend of mine and we've always gotten along with each other.

"Hello Kinana-san!" I cheer. She smiles at me happily.

"Hello Lucy-san! How was school today?" She asked. She was getting a few things from under the counter and new that I would want them for use.

"It was good, a little tiring after today's PE exam." I reply.

"Hahaha I see, must be fun being young, once you get older, things just feel different." She says. See, she's older than Co-chan and me. I laughed a bit. I looked over to Co-chan and saw that he had something in his hands, it was a magazine, but I didn't know of what type. usually he reads the news articles about the other rich families, and sometimes its sport magazines. Co-chan has always been into basketball, but sometimes, he's just to lazy to join and go to practice.

When I bought a few snacks and other things and started to head back to the dorms. I walked ahead, but didn't otice that Kinana-san and Co-chan gave some sort of signal. I didn't really know but we kept walking out the store. Co-chan came with me by my side. He didn't have the magazine but rather seemed to be thinking of something, since he was daydreaming. I didn't really mind, he's always thinking of something. Maybe its something to do with the others.

When we reached the dorm I turned over to him and was about to say good bye. But then something gave me a huge surprise.

Co-chan leaned down, and gave me a kiss. He gave a passionate kiss. I kissed back. I didn't really admit it earlier, but for a while now I've fallen for him. Once we separated he stared at me with a stern look.

"Lucy, I love you, I have been in love with you for so long that I couldn't hold in these feelings anymore." He said. I smiled softly. "Please go out with me."

he had a slight blush on his face. It was so cute~ I broke out a grin.

"I'll go out with you Co-chan!" I said. "I love you too~!"

I didn't really have time to react or anything, but he swooped in for another kiss, this one was longer than the one before. I blushed deeply as we separated. He grabbed the things from my hands and placed it on the floor next to us. He hugged me tightly. I hugged back smiling.

"Thank goodness!" He sighed in relief. I heard his heart pounding continuously. He must have been nervous but doesn't want to openly admit it.

My heart was pounding like crazy. Just like his. I smiled and stuck my head into his chest. His messy tie and unbuttoned shirt allowed me to see his broad chest. I blushed slightly.

He kissed my forehead and separated from me. "I'll pick you up in the morning okay, Lu~?"

I blushed deeply. I nodded.

He gave me one more kiss. "Good night Lu~"

He left walking away. I stared at his back until I could no longer see him. I walked back to the wall and slid down. Did that really just happen...?

I fell asleep that night in the dorm room after Levy-chan had asked me tons of questions. I couldn't help but blush at each questions.

In the morning, I woke up slightly tired, but then felt something around me. It hugged me and I felt something hard against my face. I looked over to where I was and saw Co-chan's chest was in my face. I looked up and saw a sleeping Co-chan was right next to. I blushed. I couldn't help it. Co-chan didn't have a shirt or any pants, rather than that, he was only wearing his loose tie and his boxers. WHY?!

I was about to scream, but I held it in. I whispered over to Co-chan through his ear that was more open and not covered by the pillow.

"Co-chan! Wake up!" He didn't respond like I thought he would, but rather grabbed a tight grip around my waist. He leaned his head near my ear. I blushed deeply as I heard the next words out of his mouth.

"_Good morning Lu~ I love you~." _

**_END_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello wonderful readers! Finally finished~ I've had this idea for a while, but I hope that you enjoyed it. I wanted to change the course of my usual fanfics~ <strong>

**ANYWAY! please R&R&F&F please check out my other stories and FB pages. All the links are on my profile~ **

**Alright~ To the next one-shot! **

**Yadi-san out~! **


End file.
